


Home

by KLLovesBands



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Michael deserves to be loved, Michael is a softie, Nudity, Spoilers for 8x10, for like a second lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: You save Michael from the fatal car crash, and he finally finds a home.(This is how the ep should have ended tbh)





	Home

Stepping out onto the pavement for your daily walk through the neighborhood, you expected it to be a normal day. And it was, for a while. You examined the trees and beauty that nature had to offer, it was peaceful. That was until you witnessed a boy, looking no older than you, step out into the road only to be hit by a speeding car. You jumped in surprise, and your hand flew to your mouth to muffle the shocked scream. Instead of getting out of the car to help, the person in the car repeated their assault by running over this boy two more times. You couldn’t help the tears that fell down your cheeks, you had never seen him before, but you felt such a strong pain for him that you couldn’t describe. The car finally sped away, leaving him to die a slow and painful death in the middle of the street. Your instincts were to run to him and help. So you did. You quickly ran into the street and fell to your knees, you got a glimpse of his face for the first time. He was so beautiful, and he had the prettiest eyes you’d ever seen. Your heart broke for him.

He weakly looked up at you. Tears fell down his bloody and bruised cheeks. You wanted to help him, but you knew he was going to die in only a few minutes. “Who are you?” His voice was quiet and weak.

“I’m Y/N.” Your voice was trembling, you really felt that you’d known him your entire life, even though your first interaction with him was this. This awful moment.

“I’m... going to try something. I don’t know if it will work, but bare with me?” He didn’t respond, what choice did he have anyway? You took a deep breath, closing your eyes and placing both of your hands on him, carefully, as to not worsen his already intense pain. He stared at you, his eyes barely able to stay open.

After a few seconds, you heard the snapping of Michael’s broken bones back into their proper places and his pain was beginning to fade. Michael continued to stare at you, he felt like he had never been hit in the first place. His cuts, bruises, and all other injuries had faded.

When you opened your eyes, you were met with bright blue curious ones. “How did you do that?” He sat up, still watching you carefully.

“I’m.. not sure. I’ve never healed a human like that.” You spoke honestly, you looked up at an older lady. She looked surprised, and also angry that you had saved him.

“Take him far away from here.” Her eyes cast down at him, and she pointed her finger accusingly. “Don’t you ever come back.” She turned around and walked into the giant house behind her.

You glanced at him, his eyes were welling up with tears again. “Hey, it’s alright. You can come with me.” Michael glanced up at you, hopeful.

“Really?”

“Yeah, your clothes are still bloody, so you can come clean up and get a nice meal if you want.” You had no idea who he was, or why you wanted to help him, but a voice inside your head told you to. You stood and dusted yourself off, Michael rising from his place on the ground as well. You were taken back when he wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug. You hesitantly hugged back and after a few seconds, he pulled away and you both began to walk towards your house.

“So, I forgot to ask, what’s your name?”

“Michael.”

—

He sat at the kitchen table, his blood soaked clothes hanging off him as a reminder of todays’ events. Meanwhile, you were at the stove making pancakes. You didn’t have much to cook, but when you mentioned pancakes Michael’s face lit up. Of course you decided on those. You flipped the cake over, humming as you cooked. He sat there, playing on a game on your phone. You let him borrow it since he had nothing else to do. Plus, he’d just almost died. He deserved some Candy Crush or whatever the hell.

He looked up, suddenly finding himself deep in thought about you. “Why did you save me?”

You spun around, a bit confused by the sudden question. “Because... I don’t know. Something deep down told me to save you, and besides everyone deserves to be saved.”

He looked back at the cellular device in his hand sadly. “My grandma doesn’t think so. She said I’m evil.”

Your face fell. That must have been the lady that was outside when you saved him. “Well, I’ve only just met you, but I don’t think you’re evil, Michael.”

Michael looked back up at you, a small smile spread on his face. You returned it, before turning around and finishing his pancakes. When you set them in front of him, he quickly dug in. You sat beside him, watching him. He seemed so friendly, how on  
Earth had his own grandmother been so vicious to him?

He glanced over at you, chewing the large bite in his mouth. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

You shook your head. “I only had enough batter for yours, it’s okay though, you enjoy.”

He shrugged and dug back in. When he finally finished, you took his plate and tossed it in the sink. It occurred to you that you barely knew anything about him, at all. Only his name, and that his grandmother sucked. And that he apparently really liked pancakes.

“Okay, I think we should get you out of those clothes now.” You suggested, eyeing the bloodstained outfit.

“Oh, yeah.” He began to take his shirt off, much to your surprise.

“Wait, no, I mean upstairs. You can head up to the bathroom and I’ll start the shower, okay?” You almost laughed. He seemed so innocent and childlike.

“Right. Sorry.”

You led him upstairs and he closed the bathroom door behind you both. You exhaled softly, not expecting that. Did he think you were going to stay in there with him? Nevertheless, you turned on the faucet, checking to see if the water was warm or cold enough. Once it was adjusted properly, you began to walk towards the door.

“I’ll go get you some clothes to wear and a towel and everything. You can use any of the soap in there you’d like. Sorry if it smells too feminine.” You stepped next to the door, and he didn’t quite get the cue to move. Instead he stood there, incredibly close to you, and your face felt like it was on fire from the proximity.

“Thank you.” His voice was low and soft, and for a second you glanced down at his lips. Snapping out of it after a few seconds, you reached for the doorknob and finally made your way out.

You made your way towards the bedroom, searching for something he could fit into. You remembered you still had some of your older brothers’ clothes somewhere in this mess. They’d be big on him, but they’d fit. Quickly, you searched through your brothers things and found an old T-shirt and some sweatpants. This would work. You went back into the drawers and grabbed a towel.

“Okay, Michael, I got your clothes and towel.” You called from outside the door. When you got no answer, you knocked.

“I’ll just leave them-“, before you could finish the door opened, completely wide. You realized he was soaking wet and also very naked. You yelped in surprise, nearly dropping the items in your hand. Casting your eyes as far upward as you could, you shoved the items in his hands.

“I-I found you some, uh, clothes. Do you mind covering up?” Your face burned bright as you tried everything to ignore him below the waist.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Michael took the clothes and closed the door almost all the way, so that only his face was showing. “Better?”

“Yeah. Much. Come downstairs when you’re dressed, okay?” Your face was still hot, and you headed downstairs to fall on the couch. What a day. You saved some random dude, and now he’s naked in your bathroom.

You exhaled and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. You didn’t even know why you had cable anymore. There was hardly anything on. Michael stepped in the room, fully dressed this time. The T-shirt was baggy and had tiny holes in it, it hung off one of his shoulders in an adorable way. The sweatpants were also a bit baggy, and his hair was still wet. He gave you a soft grin though, and you couldn’t help but smile back.

You patted the seat next to you, which he eagerly sat down. “What are we watching?” He asked, glancing at the lit up tv screen.

You continued to change the channels. “Not sure, just looking.”

Michael continued to watch the screen change from different genres and tv shows. His particular interest was piqued when he saw a show with a person standing in what looked like a pentagram. “Hey, go back!”

“Huh?” You turned it back a couple channels.

“This! What is this?” He suddenly seemed glued to the screen and you chuckled.

“Supernatural? You like Supernatural?” You asked, watching now with him.

He didn’t respond, so you two just continued the show until it was over. Once it was over, his attention was back on you. He adjusted himself so he was laying with his head in your lap, looking up at you. You’d be lying if you’d said it wasn’t one of the most adorable things you’d ever seen.

“How’d you save me?” Michael’s tone was adorable, genuinely curious. The same question as before, but he wanted a backstory. You just wanted to run your fingers through his golden locks and tell him your whole life story.

“I’m not entirely sure. I... saved a few other things when I was young, but never a person. I thought it was worth a shot, and it was.” You smiled down at him.

“What else did you save?” His blue eyes gazing into yours, listening wholeheartedly.

“Well, the first time was when I was about 6. My friend had a pet bunny. She brought it over to show me in a shoebox, but she didn’t know you had to put holes in the box so they could breathe.” You paused, gauging his facial expression. “Anyways, when she opened it she was really upset. She handed the box to me when she was crying. Somehow, after a minute, the bunny just came back and hopped right out. We both had no idea how, and chalked it up to a miracle. But, after that I did it multiple other times with other animals. You’re the first human, though.”

He raised up from your lap, scooting next to you and staring down at the floor. “What if I wasn’t worth it?”

“What do you mean?” You couldn’t help it, and your hand instinctively reached out to brush away his bangs from his eyes.

“Everyone says I’m evil, and no one wants me. I don’t even know what I’m doing wrong, or how to fix it. My own grandmother hates me. My parents are both dead, I have nothing.”

Your heart broke, Michael truly had a messed up life. “Well, you’ve been here most of the day and the most evil thing you’ve done was flash me.”

He laughed slightly and sniffled.

“Michael, I don’t think you’re a bad person. I think that you’ve never had someone to help you. I’ll help you. You’re not evil, and now, you’re not alone.” You gave him a reassuring smile, you couldn’t offer him much, but you could offer him friendship.

“I have nowhere to go.” He met your eyes, the sadness evident in them.

“You can stay here.”

 


End file.
